Probabilidad
by Rukineko1
Summary: CUALQUIERA tiene la misma probabilidad de tener suerte con él. Pero debes tener cuidado cuando alguien empieza a tener ventaja, incluso si no la considerabas como un jugador en este juego de probabilidad. Franticshipping vs MagmaJewelShipping vs Tensaishipping.


**Advertencia: Este fic contiene Franticshipping, MagmaJewelShipping y Tensaishipping.**

_CUALQUIERA tiene la misma probabilidad de tener suerte con él. Pero debes tener cuidado cuando alguien empieza a tener ventaja, incluso si no la considerabas como un jugador en este juego de probabilidad._

* * *

Y allí estaba Sapphire esperando a que Ruby vinieran para irse a casa después de un concurso Pokémon. Como siempre, Ruby había ganado de manera fabulosa, aunque ella prefería que él peleara. No es que haya venido a ver el concurso ni es que le gustara ese tipo de cosas sino que tenía que cuidar al coordinador. ¿Pero de quién?

**Hey, Sapph. **– ahí estaba Ruby acompañado de una de las razones por la que ella sacrifico a ver ese "estúpido concurso", Marge. – **Ya conoces a Marge, ¿Verdad?**

**Si, ya tuve el gusto de conocerla. **– Ruby no se dio cuenta de la voz fingida de Sapphire de alegría, que por dentro quería matar a la susodicha, por estar checando el Pokegear.

**Hola… Sapphire.** – todos las personas que pasaban cerca se daban cuenta de la miradas asesinas que se mandan ambas chicas, bueno casi todas. La razón de las miradas asesinas, Ruby, estaba muy concentrado en su Pokegear.

**Chicas, ahorita vengo tengo que contestar una llamada.** – Ruby se aleja, dando así, el inicio de una guerra.

**¡Aléjate de Ruby!** – escupe las palabras Sapphire mientras mantenía la mirada en Marge.

**Tú no me das órdenes, mocosa salvaje.** – la personas que se encontraban cerca se empiezan a retirar de ahí.

**¡¿Qué has dicho, vieja pedófila?! Para tu información él ya se me ha declarado. **

**Y que importa, él "se olvidó" de esa estúpida declaración. Y que si algo mayor, sería algo patético salir con una mocosa salvaje que salir con una dama. – **era un hecho iba a ver una muerte si nadie hacia algo.

Era por esa mujer que Sapphire venía aquí. No podía negarlo, ambas tenían la misma probabilidad de tener suerte con el chico. Pero también las mismas desventajas, Sapphire era tan vergonzosa que no le podía pedir una cita a Ruby, en cambio, Marge si lo podía hacer pero su trabajo se lo impedía o más bien el tiempo.

Pero por solo única vez, ambas se pusieron de acuerdo de que Ruby seria el que las tenía invitar a salir. Aunque estaban empezando a dudar del chico lo hiciera.

**Chicas, ¿les gustaría ir a una nueva cafetería que abrieron?** – dice Ruby alegre, sin notar la sorpresa de las chicas. **– Steven fue el que me llamo, dijo que si nos gustaría ir a un nuevo restaurante a comer y como conoce al dueño nos podía hacer unas rebajas… Entonces, ¿les gustaría?**

**Lo siento, pero no puedo. Tengo unos negocios con unos clientes mañana y ocupo arreglar las cosas para mañana. - ** Marge maldecía su trabajo y a Sapphire, porque si tendría la oportunidad de la cita.

**Hola, ¿Cómo han estado?** – Steven había llegado de manera sonriente. Y al no ver respuesta de nadie decide continuar. **– Entonces, ¿si irán? **

**Steven, Ruby, lo siento. Tengo que ayudar a papá con su investigación nocturna. **– Marge miraba sorprendida a Sapphire, que se mostraba frustrada.

**Bueno, pues nos vemos. Fue un gran concurso, Marge. Sapphire, te agradezco que vinieras a apoyarme.**

**Con su permiso, señoritas. **– Ruby y Steven se alejan de las chicas.

**Hay va mi única oportunidad de salir con él.** – dice Sapphire con resignación y tristeza mientras observaba como se alejaba lentamente.

**Por lo menos ve le el lado bueno.** – Sapphire la mira confundida. **– Ni tú, ni yo, salimos con él. Nadie gano**. – Ambas sonrieron con tranquilidad. Seguían teniendo la misma oportunidad o eso creían ellas.

Observando a Ruby y Steven de lejos, se percataron de como Steven volteaba disimuladamente hacía con ellas y les dedicaba una sonrisa de ¿malicia y victoria? mientras que movía los labios para luego tomar a Ruby por el hombro y seguir su platica normal. Y lo siguiente las dejo petrificadas, ellas habían sido capaces de leer los labios de Steven… él dijo…

_Les gane_

Se habían dado cuenta de que al parecer había más participantes en esta guerra de amor y al parecer él tenía más ventaja que ellas. Era un hecho, ellas iban a tener que unirse porque Steven Stone no era cualquier persona. Ahora, todos tendrían que luchar con todas sus fuerzas por el corazón de Ruby.


End file.
